Fruit and Passion
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: Henri tries to get Agnes to see herself for the beautiful woman she is. *Series One Spoilers*


_A/N Hello! I was noticing the shocking lack of Mr. Selfridge fan fiction so I thought I would attempt to write some! I would like to thank the lovely Pemonynen for all of her help and encouragement with this story! Please take a moment to review! Enjoy! _

* * *

Agnes pulled Henri's fine linen sheets up to her chin. He had gone to the kitchen to fetch them some water after their activities of the night. No matter how many times they did this, she was always a little bashful afterwards. It didn't matter how free she had been in the moment and uncaring of how she looked, the self-doubt always filtered back into her mind after each time they made love. She had heard whispers from other married ladies before that the physical act was something to endure, and so she had been nervous. She soon realised that those poor women had never had the benefit of a patient French man to educate them in the ways of love. Even from their first time together, Henri had taken care to ensure that the experience had been a pleasurable one for her despite the sharp moment of discomfort. He wasn't like other men she had encountered. Whereas most of the other men in her life; her father, Victor, and even George seemed to take from her, Henri seemed to give. It was as though he saw her as an equal. He was never bashful of making his interest in her known and yet she always felt as though she had a say in their time together. It was an exciting new sensation for her. The idea that she could be in control of her life was both terrifying and intoxicating. She was content to follow along where he led.

She looked up to see Henri carrying a tray illuminated by a candle. His firm body was on display and yet there was never a trace of embarrassment. There was only the same grace and composure with which he always carried himself. He set the tray on the small table beside the bed.

"What's this then?" Agnes noticed that the tray also held something that she couldn't quite see.

"I thought you might enjoy some light refreshment." He moved the candle off the tray before transferring it to the bed between them.

Agnes moved to sit up still clutching the sheet to her chin. "Oh, you didn't have to do all of this." There was a plate in the centre of the tray with sliced apples, grapes, cheese, and some pieces of bread.

"I thought that we deserved a little reward given our previous exertion." He smiled before taking a piece of apple from the plate and popping it into his mouth. He settled on the bed, the sheets draping just below his waist.

"I suppose you're right." Agnes reached out and with a quick movement of her arm she had placed the grape in her mouth.

Henri noticed her white knuckles as she clung to his sheets. He was confused by the English's desire for propriety in all things. Why couldn't they enjoy beautiful things and experiences without shame and abandon as the French did? Of course that was probably only half of the issue with his darling Agnes. Although they had only spoken of their lives before in a vague sense, he knew that no one had ever really taken the time to appreciate the magnificent woman beside him. He would draw her and see her blossom under his care and attention, only to have her withdraw into herself as before.

"You're very beautiful you know." He moved his hand through her hair and down her face. She smiled at him, but no sooner had he stopped his movement than he saw her retreat back into herself. Perplexed he removed his hand and moved to grab a piece of bread and cheese, eating it quickly. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Agnes felt her throat tighten and grabbed a piece of apple to distract herself.

"Why do you hide yourself?"

Agnes took a deep breath. "I don't know what you mean."

Henri turned towards her in bed. "We've been together like this for a few months now, and yet you still hold the covers up to your chin when we both know what lies underneath."

"There's nothing wrong with a little modesty, is there?"

"Of course not, and it's one of my favourite qualities about you."

"But?"

Henri shook his head. "I just can't understand it when a woman as brilliant and beautiful as you chooses to hide herself away."

"It's who I am I suppose." Agnes shrugged and looked towards the ceiling uncomfortably.

Henri felt a sting of shame. In his attempt to become closer with her he had only succeeded in pushing her further away and embarrassing her. "You're right of course. Forgive me. I was merely attempting to understand."

"There's nothing to forgive." Agnes loosened her grip slightly on the sheets reaching for another piece of apple.

He decided that a change in subject was in order. "I confess, I had an ulterior motive for bringing us this feast." He put another piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" She reached over and grabbed another grape.

"There's something quite sensual about watching a beautiful woman eat divine things in a man's own bed."

"Is there?" she asked her face was clearly perplexed.

"Oh yes," he picked up a grape. "I find the shape and colour of the fruit look very pleasing when passing through the lips of a lady." Henri made a slow and deliberate movement of passing the grape through his lips, his teeth clamping down on the fruit slowly.

Agnes smiled and felt her cheeks blushing hotly "I think I'm beginning to understand your fascination with it."

Henri picked up another grape. "May I? He asked.

Agnes nodded, unable to speak. Her gaze followed his long fingers to the plate between them and he selected a grape. She felt the heat in her face move down through her as his outstretched arm came closer. She moved her head towards his hand which was nearly at her lips and opened her mouth in anticipation. The skin of the grape brushed her lips and she moved her mouth to draw the grape in further only to find it being moved further away.

The sheet slipped down her torso as she moved forward to capture the piece of fruit. Henri obliged and moved the grape back towards her. Her mouth took the fruit along with a finger of his. Her tongue ever so delicately touched the tip of his finger and swirled around it. Henri found himself surprised by her boldness, but thrilled that he had managed once again to draw her out of herself. Henri began withdrawing his finger slowly but she moved her head again, ever so slightly, to take it in her mouth again before moving her head away. She looked him in the eye and smiled before eating the fruit.

He looked at her beautiful eyes, which shone with excitement, her hair cascading past her breasts down her newly bare torso. How could she not know with every fiber of her being what a goddess she was? He had to make her see.

With one movement he moved the plate back to his bedside table before turning back and moving his hand through her hair and drawing her forward to kiss him. She responded to him eagerly matching the rhythm of his lips. Drawing away the sheet that had settled at her waist and revealing everything, he moved over her. She parted her legs to allow him between them.

His mouth moved to her neck and slowly began trailing down her collarbone, over her décolletage, gently to her breasts and nipples. Agnes moaned at his gentle work. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist as his mouth moved up her torso and found hers. He placed himself at her entrance and moved himself into her slowly, her heels moving down to his posterior to urge him on. Without warning he moved his hands behind her back and rolled them both towards the centre of the bed. Agnes let out a surprised gasp followed almost immediately by a laugh before realising the position she now found herself in, kneeling above him, very exposed to his gaze.

"I thought it might be nice for a change." He rasped, painfully aware of the beauty of the creature now a top him.

"I'm not sure I can do this." she muttered arranging her long hair so that it covered her breasts. Not because she wasn't enjoying the shift in their position, because she was, but she was unsure if she could take charge in the way that he had always taken charge with her.

Henri pushed himself up to sit, his legs in front of him with her in very much the same position. He put his hand on her face and ran his thumb down her cheek. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I just thought you might enjoy the opportunity to have a little more control." He was smiling at her now his one hand still stoking her cheek and his other moving slowly up and down her back. Even in the heat of the moment he was a gentleman.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "How do I do it?"

"Move, in any way that feels good for you."

"What about you?" She asked.

He could see the genuine concern written over her brow and had to fight the urge to smile at her naiveté. "I assure you, that you won't need to worry about that." He placed his mouth on hers gently kissing her. Coaxing her lips apart to gently touch his tongue with hers.

Instinctively, she put her hands on his shoulders and he moved to lie down again. She tentatively brought her hips up before slowly bringing them back down on him. She was surprised at how different the sensation was in this position. She rotated her hips, closing her eyes to enjoy the new feeling of fullness before she repeated the action again even more slowly.

"Do you understand what you do to me Agnes?" Henri moaned.

"I'm beginning to." She breathed, moving her hips more rapidly.

He ran his hands up to her breasts, cupping them, caressing her nipples to a peak. She moaned. He moved his hands to her waist and let them rest there before allowing them to travel to her hips and buttocks. It was intoxicating to see her so free and uninhibited. Here in this moment he could see her as she was meant to be seen. Only he had had the privilege to marvel in the glory of this woman, to see her come to life.

She moved her hands to his and moved them above his head clasping his fingers desperately. He felt her come undone above him and it drove him over his own edge.

After a few moments of calm she moved off of him and to his side. He brought his arm around her and brought her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"That was wonderful," he sighed.

"It was alright." she laughed before running her hand across his chest and hugging him closer. "It was wonderful, but you knew it would be."

"I had my suspicions." He kissed the top of her head and within a few moments he heard her steady breathing as she fell asleep.


End file.
